Estelle and the Pink Shoes
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Madame Natasha is the headmistress of a prestigious dance academy and witnesses Estelle's unique talents in dancing like a prima ballerina. Estelle then enrolls into her dance school as a new student and makes many new friends and has new adventures which involves a magical pair of ballet slippers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Who wants my brain? I'll donate it to charity after I die**

* * *

In a local dance studio, the students were dancing for practice that they had learned. The woman in charge watched them practice, but it felt like there was something missing from the routine, but she wasn't sure what it was just yet, and where her answer came as she saw a certain Fudo girl practicing her dancing and seemed as if she had danced all her life, but that was only one of the answer she would need.

"Thank you for helping me with the groceries, honey." Mo smiled to her daughter.

"You're welcome, Mom." Estelle said, stopping her dancing for right now with her hands in her pockets.

They soon went to go into the store while Estelle took a look at the dance academy across the street, but before they could get inside...

"Excuse me." An older woman's voice spoke up.

"What is it, Mom?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, I didn't say anything, dear." Mo replied.

"That was me." The older woman announced, coming behind the mother and daughter.

"Can we help you, Miss?" Mo asked the older woman.

"Allow me to introduce myself," The woman seemed to smirk. "I am Madame Natasha."

"Me hopes it's not Natasha Fatale after Moose and Sqvuirrel~" Mo whispered in a Russian accent.

"Mom!" Estelle giggled to her mother's little impression/joke.

"Hello, Madame Natasha, I'm Monique Fudo, but my friends call me Mo, and this is my daughter, Estelle." Mo greeted the woman, shaking hands with her.

"As you should know I am the woman in charge of the local dance academy across the street and I couldn't help but notice how wonderful of a dancer your daughter is from outside the window." Madame Natasha told them.

"You think I'm wonderful, ma'am?" Estelle smiled.

"Yes, you seem to be a professional for your age." Madame Natasha replied.

"Well, my daughter has been dancing ever since she was a little girl," Mo smiled. "And I think watching the ballets really helped her with her inspiration."

"That is astounding and which is why after seeing her dancing, well, I would be delighted to have her perform at my dance academy." Madame Natasha told them.

"Oh! How sudden..." Mo replied. "That's very nice of you, ma'am."

"I insist she enrolls." Madame Natasha nodded.

"Erm... I should discuss this with her father." Mo replied nervously.

"Well, just in case your answer is yes, here's her enrollment." Madame Natasha told her as she handed her the enrollment.

"Thank you, Madame Natasha, we'll keep in touch." Mo smiled.

"Hope to see you soon." Madame Natasha told Estelle before leaving.

Estelle now looked over the moon excited as Madame Natasha the woman in charge of the dance academy across the street acknowledged her talent.

"You really wanna do it, huh?" Mo guessed.

"Oh, Mom, I really do..." Estelle told her mother. "It's... My destiny!"

"Well, we should talk this over with your father first before making your decision." Mo said.

"Okay, Mom." Estelle smiled.

* * *

Eventually, after shopping a while, they came home together, and where Mo instantly went to talk with Atticus to talk to him about Estelle being enrolled into the dance academy.

"Dance Academy, huh?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, Atticus, her eyes were literally like stars." Mo told her husband.

"Hmm... Well, the dance academy is close by and it would get her to show her talent to everyone that goes there." Atticus said.

"So, is it all right with you?" Mo asked.

"Why not?" Atticus smiled to her.

"Oh, she's going to be so happy." Mo beamed, happy for their daughter.

"I know she is." Atticus smiled.

Mo soon hugged her husband and he hugged her back.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, upstairs..._**

"Sounds like Dad said yes." Akito smiled to his sister as he listened in for her.

"WAHOO!" Estelle cheered.

Atticus and Mo heard that from downstairs and smirked to each other, and where they decided to tease her a little bit. Akito and Vincent soon took Estelle downstairs.

"Hi, Mommy~" Estelle smiled, hugging her mother before going to her father. "Hey, Daddy~"

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad." Vincent smiled.

"Hello, kids." Atticus and Mo smiled back.

"So, do you have an answer for Estelle about a question Mom asked you, Dad?" Akito asked.

"Question?" Mo smirked.

"About me going into the dance academy...?" Estelle prompted her parents.

"That's riiight..." Atticus smiled. "I almost forgot~"

"How could you almost forget?" Akito asked.

"Ooohh... Well, your mother and I are getting old..." Atticus smirked.

"Daaddy~..." Estelle pouted.

"All right, all right," Atticus chuckled. "In all seriousness... I suppose if you really want this, Estelle, you can join the dance academy."

"Yay!" Estelle cheered.

"You better not give it up quickly though." Atticus smirked playfully, though he was often told that as a kid by his parents, but he knew Estelle wouldn't do that since she loved dancing more than anything.

"Oh, I won't, Daddy, I promise." Estelle smiled.

"Alright then." Atticus smiled back.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell Lee." Estelle beamed.

"You do that now." Mo smiled.

Estelle hugged them and she decided to whip out her cell phone and call her boyfriend right away. Luckily, after a few rings, Lee soon answered.

 ** _"Hey, Estelle._** " Lee answered with a smile.

"Lee, hi," Estelle smiled back. "I was hoping to hear from you."

 _ **"Heh, someone sounds excited."** _Lee chuckled.

"Guess who just got enrolled into Madame Natasha's Dance Academy?!" Estelle asked out of excitement.

 ** _"Hmm... You?"_ **Lee smirked playfully.

"Yes!" Estelle beamed. "Oh, Lee, this is like a dream come true for me!"

 ** _"That's great, Estelle."_ **Lee smiled.

"I had to tell you," Estelle smiled back. "Lee, I'm so happy, I feel like I'm walking on air."

 ** _"Knowing you, you're probably using your tiptoes."_** Lee chuckled.

"Maybe." Estelle smiled sheepishly.

 ** _"That's great, Estelle,"_ **Lee smiled back. _**"Um, you think maybe I could walk you to your new school?"**_

"Sure." Estelle smiled back.

 ** _"Cool, when do you start?"_ **Lee asked.

"Oh, I don't know yet, but I'll let you know first." Estelle replied.

 ** _"Great."_ **Lee smiled.

"Oh, Lee, I'm just so happy..." Estelle smiled back.

Lee felt very happy to hear that. **_"I'm happy that you're happy."_**

"I'm happy you're happy I'm happy." Estelle giggled.

 ** _"You're going to be a great dancer."_** Lee smiled.

"Oh, I hope someday I can grow up to be a professional ballerina..." Estelle beamed as she imagined herself all grown up as a dancer to perform for shows like actors in theater.

 ** _"I'm sure you will."_ **Lee smiled.

"Thank you so much, Lee," Estelle smiled back. "I'm so excited."

 ** _"I hate to hang up right now, but I gotta do some quick chores, but call me back when you find out more."_** Lee said.

"I will, thanks, Lee, love you." Estelle smiled.

 ** _"Love you."_** Lee smiled back before hanging up.

Estelle soon hung up next. Akito and Vincent smiled as they felt happy for their sister.

* * *

And where soon enough, they went to tell Madame Natasha their answer.

"Hello, Madame Natasha?" Atticus asked on the phone as he held the enrollment in his hand.

 ** _'Yes?'_** The woman's voice replied.

"This is Detective Atticus Fudo, I believe you asked about my daughter earlier." Atticus said.

 ** _'Ah, yes, yes!'_ **Madame Natasha replied. **_'She seems quite exceptional!'_**

"She certainly is," Atticus smiled. "Which is why I've called you to tell you that our answer is yes, we'd love for her to be enrolled."

 ** _'Oh! How wonderful~..."_** Madame Natasha sounded delighted to hear that. **_"I'd love to have here as soon as possible."_**

"I think she'll love to be there as soon as possible." Atticus said.

 ** _"Marvelous, Detective Fudo, I'm sure she'll love it here."_ **Madame Natasha beamed.

"Trust me, if it has dancing involved, she will." Atticus smiled.

 ** _"Come to the academy tomorrow at 11:00,"_** Madame Natasha suggested. **_"I look forward to your visit and her enrollment."_**

"No problem," Atticus smiled before they soon hung up. "She sure sounds excited."

"Sounds like Estelle is already a star pupil." Mo chuckled.

"Yep, sure does." Atticus smiled.

"I'm sure Estelle's invited Lee to come along, so can I trust you to not make a big deal?" Mo asked him.

"Mo, I promise, Estelle is growing up, and I'll respect her privacy." Atticus promised.

"Pinkie Pie Promise?" Mo smirked.

"Really?" Atticus smirked back.

"Maybe," Mo giggled. "Luckily I went grocery shopping, so I can make a special dinner for the kids about Estelle's big honor. Hmm... What to make though?" she then wondered.

* * *

After some thought, Mo soon knew just what to make.

"Fish..." Atticus smiled.

"Estelle eats fish sometimes, plus we haven't had any in a long time." Estelle said.

"That's true." Atticus nodded.

"Sorry, I'd make steak, your favorite, but you know how Estelle is about meat." Mo told him.

"I'll try to survive." Atticus playfully sighed about not having steak for dinner tonight.

Some time later, it was soon time for dinner.

"Kids! Dinner!" Mo called out.

In a flash, the Fudo siblings smiled as they came downstairs to have a special dinner in honor of Estelle's new scholarship.

"Mm." Estelle smiled.

"We're really happy for you, dear," Mo smiled back to her daughter. "After dinner, I have a little something to give you..."

"Ooh..." Estelle smiled before they soon began to eat their dinner.

After a while, dinner was soon finished.

* * *

Akito grinned, leaning back in his chair with a toothpick in his teeth.

"Well, Mom, you can sometimes 'tune a piano', but I guess you can also 'tuna fish'!" Vincent commented before laughing as Akito and Estelle sighed to their brother's pun.

"Anyway, lovely dinner, Mom." Estelle said.

"I'm glad you all liked it," Mo smiled. "Luckily I got to shop and we ran into Madame Natasha on the same day."

"We loved it!" The teenagers beamed which made Mo look so happy since she was an awesome mother.

"Also... Estelle..." Mo said as she took out a jewelry box and soon opened it before taking out a necklace with a golden heart on it. "This was my mother's, and... I think you should wear it for good luck, not that you'll need it, but I think it would look nice on you."

"It's lovely." Estelle smiled.

Mo smiled back as she soon put the necklace around her daughter's neck. Estelle smiled as she wore it and took a look in her phone's camera, taking a picture with it.

"It looks perfect on you." Mo smiled.

"It's so beautiful, Mom," Estelle smiled back. "Thank you. So, uh, when do we go to the school?"

"Tomorrow at 11:00," Atticus informed. "You should get some things together before you go to bed and maybe call Lee back. I'm sure he wants to come see this for himself."

"I will." Estelle smiled.

Everyone else smiled to Estelle as she looked very happy.

"I don't think I've seen her this happy since her fourth birthday when she asked for an Alicorn." Mo giggled to herself.

* * *

Estelle got everything she would need for tomorrow. Dot soon climbed up onto Estelle's bed as she packed up.

"Oh, Dot, this is the happiest day of my life." Estelle smiled as she hugged her dog.

"I've never seen you this happy, Estelle." Dot smiled back.

"I don't think I've been this happy in a long time," Estelle smiled. "Oh... Do you think the other students will like me?"

"Why wouldn't they like you?" Dot smiled back. "You're a very likable and charming girl like Aunt Cinderella or Aunt Belle, and even Aunt Ariel."

"Yeah." Estelle smiled back.

"I know you're going to be the best dancer there." Dot smiled.

"Oh, Dot~" Estelle smiled back, hugging her dog again out of excitement.

Dot then beamed an licked Estelle's face happily which made them both laugh.

* * *

Soon enough, Estelle called Lee to tell him the news.

 ** _"Tomorrow at 11:00?"_ **Lee asked.

"Are you doing anything around then?" Estelle asked.

* * *

"Hey, Mom, can I go with Estelle tomorrow at 11:00 somewhere?!" Lee called out to his mother.

"Sure!" Karen told him.

Lee smiled and then got back on the phone. "Sold."

* * *

"It's gonna be even better with you with me~" Estelle beamed to that in excitement.

 ** _"I can tell."_ **Lee smiled.

"Thanks, Lee." Estelle beamed.

 ** _"No prob."_** Lee smiled.

"I just hope she remembers to get some sleep tonight." Dot smirked to herself playfully about Estelle's excitement.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was asleep, but Estelle seemed to be dancing in her sleep as she dreamed about being in Madame Natasha's school, and where Dot noticed this. Estelle even picked up Dot and danced with her after getting out of bed while dancing.

"I've heard of sleepwalking, but this is ridiculous." Dot commented.


	2. Chapter 2

Luckily, the next morning came, and Mo woke up early to make a special breakfast with eggs with cheese, some bacon, and grilled potatoes. Not surprisingly, the first one who had come down to breakfast was Estelle.

"Is that you, Estelle?" Mo smirked.

"How'd you know it was me?" Estelle replied.

"Special mother powers." Mo smirked as she cooked.

"Well, I couldn't help but come downstairs." Estelle said.

"Breakfast is almost ready," Mo smiled. "I wanted to make it extra special."

"You're the best mom ever." Estelle smiled back, hugging her.

Dot soon came down as she yawned.

Mo continued to cook while Estelle waited at the table, but kept staring at the clock and she seemed to be trying to use magic to make the clock say 11:00 so that they could go sooner.

"Estelle, that's not gonna work." Mo chuckled as though she knew Estelle would try and do something like that.

"Dang it." Estelle groaned.

"Just be lucky you didn't have to dance with her while she was sleep dancing." Dot yawned.

Mo couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited about going into this dance school." Estelle smiled.

"We know!" Everyone else replied to her.

* * *

Soon enough, everyone ate breakfast.

"When's Lee coming over?" Akito asked.

"About an hour," Estelle replied. "He wants to eat breakfast first."

"Breakfast _is_ important." Atticus said.

"That it is." Vincent agreed.

"Mm... Cheesy eggs~..." Estelle smiled.

"Your favorite." Mo smiled back.

Estelle beamed as she looked excited and even wore the necklace she was given last night after dinner.

* * *

After they ate, they met up with Lee, and they soon went to the dance academy, and there seemed to be another car heading over there with a girl around Estelle's age in the back who seemed a bit nervous, but her parents were happy for her.

"She must be nervous." Estelle said.

"That woman looks familiar..." Atticus muttered to himself, seeing the woman with her husband who seemed to be foreign.

"Really? Hmm..." Mo replied.

They soon went inside of the dance academy.

"Hi." Estelle smiled to the girl.

"Wah! Oh, um, hi." The girl replied.

"Are you being enrolled here too?" Estelle asked.

"Y-Yeah... I just got my acceptance letter." The girl replied.

"My name is Estelle Fudo." Estelle smiled.

The girl paused before she soon smiled back. "My name is Ramona Gibbler."

"Nice to meet you." Estelle smiled back.

Ramona smiled to Estelle.

"Gibbler... Gibbler... Gibbler..." Atticus muttered to himself. "I know I've heard that name somewhere before."

They soon got inside.

* * *

Madame Natasha was there waiting for them.

"Good afternoon, Madame Natasha." Mo smiled.

"Yes, good afternoon, Mrs. Fudo, right on time." Madame Natasha nodded.

Mo smiled to that.

"We're looking forward to having you here," Madame Natasha said. "Also, welcome Mr. and Mrs. Gibbler."

"Ah, gracias, Señora Natasha," The man replied. "This is our daughter Ramona. I am Fernando, and this is my wife, Kimmy."

"KIMMY GIBBLER?!" Atticus's eyes widened.

"Hey, Atticus." An older Kimmy greeted with a smile.

"I knew your last name was familiar." Atticus said.

"Uh, Detective Fudo, you know this woman?" Lee soon spoke up.

"Why, yes, I do, Lee," Atticus smiled. "Kids, I'm sure you remember your Aunt Jessica's stories about the Tanner family?"

"Yeah...?" The Fudo kids nodded.

"Stephanie and I were best friends." Kimmy smiled.

"I thought it was _DJ_ and that you and Stephanie kept calling each other names." Atticus said.

Kimmy stuck out her tongue, a bit immaturely.

"How rude!" Atticus playfully pouted.

"Ohh, yeah... She used to always say that." Kimmy said.

Atticus and Kimmy shared some laughs together before they followed Madame Natasha inside the corridors.

"Where do you live now?" Atticus wondered.

"I actually live with DJ and Stephanie now and the boys." Kimmy told him.

"That's nice." Atticus said.

* * *

They soon came into the auditorium where a stage was.

"The students will perform here for shows and practice." Madame Natasha told them.

"Look, Estelle, you'll be like the ballerinas who do pageants in Christmas." Mo smiled to her daughter for excitement.

"W-W-With people watching...?" Ramona shivered.

"Of course." Madame Natasha told her.

They soon walked around as Madame Natasha showed them around. The adults looked excited for the girls and Estelle was beaming quite happily while Ramona looked nervous and shook up.

"So, where are the students?" Mo asked.

"The dining hall," Madame Natasha replied. "There's a special luncheon to welcome Estelle."

"Special dinner. Special breakfast. Special luncheon," Lee teased Estelle. "You must be... Very special."

They soon went to the dining hall. There were already some girls there who soon looked over.

"Girls, we have two new faces joining us today," Madame Natasha informed. "Estelle Fudo and Ramona Gibbler."

"Hello." Estelle smiled.

The girls smiled back and greeted their future classmates. One girl seemed to stand out among the crowd.

"Welcome to Madame Natasha's school," The blonde girl smiled to Estelle and Ramona. "My name is Kristyn."

"Nice to meet you, Kristyn." Estelle smiled back.

"Hello." Ramona added.

Everyone soon sat down to have a welcome to school lunch, but Madame Natasha reminded them to not eat too much since ballerinas often didn't eat before performances.

"Ah, I feel like I'm living in my childhood favorite book: Angelina Ballerina." Estelle beamed.

"That's my childhood favorite book too." Kristyn smiled.

Estelle looked very happy to hear that.

"So, Kimmy, tell us... How are DJ and Stephanie?" Atticus asked as he sounded like he was dying to know. "I feel like the last time we hung out was for Jesse and Becky's wedding."

"They're all right, I suppose," Kimmy told him. "It's actually kinda like history is repeating itself though, because now DJ raises her three sons alone, but of course, Stephanie and I help out."

"Whoa, _three_ sons?" Atticus asked.

"Mm-hmm," Kimmy nodded. "Jackson, Max, and little Tommy Jr."

"Wow." Atticus said.

"We moved in with them." Fernando grinned.

"Well, I did, you just visit all the time," Kimmy told her ex-husband. "And it's so cute whenever Jackson and Ramona bond. They're like a brother and sister!"

"That's nice to know." Atticus smiled.

"You should come over sometime," Kimmy smiled back to him. "The door's always open."

"You got it." Atticus nodded.

Ramona still felt nervous about being up on stage with a bunch of people watching. She loved to dance, but she felt scared about doing it in public. Estelle could tell Ramona was nervous.

"This looks like a great school, Estelle," Lee smiled to his girlfriend. "I almost wish I was going with you."

"Oh, there aren't many boy students here, so more would be nice." Madame Natasha commented.

Estelle was happy to hear that.

"Oh, uh, I mean... Heh... I'm not a dancer." Lee smiled nervously.

"But he's a fast learner." Estelle said.

"Estelle...?!" Lee bit his lip.

"Why don't you come with us?" Estelle suggested to him.

"Um, okay." Lee said.

Estelle then hugged Lee suddenly.

"I guess I can do this... I can handle it... Right...?" Lee blinked.

"Why not, Lee?" Akito chuckled.

"Excellent." Madame Natasha said.

"Heh... Sign me up..." Lee said, a bit wearily.

* * *

Eventually, the lunch was over, and it was time for the teenagers to say goodbye to their parents.

"Have a nice day, sweetie." Mo smiled to her daughter.

"Thanks, Mom, I will." Estelle smiled back.

"I know you're gonna wow them in this school, Sis." Akito smiled.

"Thanks, Bro." Estelle smiled back.

"Don't show off too much." Vincent teased.

"Estelle Fudo never shows off." Estelle smirked.

"Oh, we know." Akito smirked back.

"Just remember to have fun." Atticus smiled.

"I will, Daddy," Estelle smiled back. "Thank you."

"No problem." Atticus smiled back.

* * *

The family shared one big warm hug and they soon separated. Ramona did the same with her parents and they soon went to leave as well. After the two families left, it was time for practice. Madame Natasha soon gave Estelle and Ramona their new outfits for practicing dancing which were black leotards with light pink tights and purple legwarmers.

"Here we go." Estelle smiled.

"Oh, boy..." Ramona let out a small sigh. "I just hope I don't mess up."

"I'm sure you won't." Estelle assured her.

Ramona let out a small sigh as they walked off together. The younger girls soon came out as Madame Natasha directed everyone on stage. Somehow, one of the younger girls made Estelle think of Kelly. Estelle looked to that and gave a small smile, thinking of her childhood best friend who was also Barbie's little sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Madame Natasha sat in the audience seats and began to watch her students at work, telling them what to do. "Dakota arms! Casey, where are you looking? Gabrielle, smile! And a-one-two-three, and three and four! Head up, Casey, watch the audience! Now on the beat! Perfect! Head direction, girls, lean your arms and a-two, a-three, and four!"

"And a two, a two, a three, and four." Kristyn from earlier and a boy copied as they waited backstage.

"How many times have they practiced?" Estelle asked Kristyn.

"Feels like forever," Kristyn replied. "Madame Natasha expects perfection. I can't believe I remember every single move of this dance." she then smiled as she began to demonstrate.

"You did it like six years in a row or something, right?" The blonde boy asked as he was being measured.

"Seven." Kristyn corrected with a smile while dancing.

"Whoa... Seven years?" Estelle smiled back.

"That's right." Kristyn smiled back.

"Do all boy ballerinas wear this?" Lee asked as he came in a white T-Shirt with black pants and shoes.

"Yep, it's all part of tradition." The blonde boy told him as he wore the same thing.

"Just wanted to know." Lee said.

"Dillon, since your arms are cleared up; it'll take your courier to the whole next level." The seamstress told the blonde boy.

"Shh!" A voice hissed at them.

"Oh, uh, sorry..." Ramona said, seeing it was another girl around their age.

"Who's she?" Estelle whispered to Kristyn while pointing to the other girl who hissed at them.

"That would be Tara." Kristyn informed.

"Since when are you the Shush Monster?" Dillon asked the brunette.

"I'm sorry guys, I've got three solos to do so can you just focus, please?" Tara replied.

"Three solos?" Estelle asked.

"Dillon, Tara, you're next!" Someone called out.

The blonde boy and brunette girl soon took their leave for the stage.

"My guess is that they're doing the Black Swan scene." Ramona whispered to Estelle.

"That's what it looks like to me too," Estelle replied to her. "Aunt Cherry told me about a whole ballet movie called The Black Swan."

* * *

They were both of course right. The younger girls continued to dance until Dillon and Tara came into the scene.

"It's close, girls, but continue to dance downstairs with Madame Marguerite." Madame Natasha told them.

One of the girls looked a little sad.

"You need to focus on every single step, Holly." Madame Natasha told her.

Estelle could tell that this little girl needed a little confidence boost.

"I-It's Hannah..." The girl told her instructor.

"That is right, my dear," Madame Natasha said before pinching her cheek briefly. "Every move must be precise! Exact! Controlled! You will be perfect."

"Yes, Madame." The blonde girl said before going to collect her bag with the other younger girls.

"I thought her dancing was great." Ramona said.

"Well, that's good for you, but I am in charge." Madame Natasha told Ramona.

"Yes, ma'am, of course." Ramona gulped.

Estelle had a small frown as Madame Natasha seemed a bit too strict.

"Last rehearsal before the show, Dillon!" Tara beamed to the boy with her. "Let's make magic!"

The two soon went to go off onto the stage.

"Ugh, she's so obnoxious, and so dramatic..." The seamstress muttered.

"You've got that right." Estelle said.

"So, you're the new students, huh?" The seamstress asked.

"That's right," Estelle smiled. "Who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Hailey." The seamstress replied.

"It's nice to meet you, Hailey." Estelle smiled.

"Oh, you're sweet," Hailey smiled back. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Hello, there." Lee smiled.

"My, don't you look big and strong?" Hailey commented.

"I do tend to work-out." Lee said.

"Are you two together?" Hailey asked.

"Yes," Estelle smiled. "He's my boyfriend~"

"Aw." Kristyn smiled back.

Tara and Dillon soon began to dance together for Madame Natasha.

* * *

Lee soon tried to copy Dillon's moves as he wasn't as into dancing as much as Estelle was who seemed to had been born with the gift like she was destined to become a ballerina. He seemed to get it down perfectly.

"Wow, Lee, you're doing great." Estelle smiled.

Lee smiled back to her, a little bashfully.

"So, what are our performances going to be?" Ramona asked.

"Estelle and Lee are Princess Tutu and Prince Mytho and your performance is Princess Kraehe." Kristyn told them.

"Oh, how lovely." Estelle smiled at the names.

"Oh, uh, I hope that I can do it..." Ramona said as she tried to shake her nerves.

"You'll do fine." Kristyn said.

Tara and Dillon soon finished their dance and the man in the audience applauded for them and even whistled to them.

"You were amazing!" Kristyn smiled to Tara and Dillon as they came backstage.

"Yeah, simply amazing." Ramona added.

"Oh, of course we aren't going all out saving something for the show tonight," Tara replied. "It's why those positions are so sloppy, right Dillon?"

"Sloppy?" Dillon frowned to that.

"How were they sloppy? I thought your positions were perfect." Estelle said.

"Hmm... Maybe some work couldn't hurt." Tara replied.

Kristyn just shook her head about how Tara was acting.

"At least that Mr. Pennington guy liked it." Lee commented about the man in the audience who smiled.

"You got that right." Estelle said.

"Let's have the milkmaid number. Lower the cow!" Madame Natasha commanded.

"Hailey, where's my bucket?" Kristyn asked her friend.

"Check," Hailey smiled as she handed the bucket to the blonde girl. "Dance like nobody's watching."

"You're going to do great." Estelle smiled at Kristyn.

Kristyn smiled back and soon went to go on stage.

"Because nobody will be watching, except the cow." Tara commented.

"A simple 'Break a leg.' would be nice." Dillon told her.

"He's right, you know." Lee added to Tara.

"Hmph!" Tara rolled her eyes.

"Great, another Tammi..." Lee muttered to himself.

"I'm sure Kristyn will be great." Estelle said.

Lee smiled to his girlfriend as he admired how supportive she was towards others she saw as friends.

* * *

The cardboard cow was soon lowered, but not all the way as Kristyn came on stage, setting the bucket down. Madame Natasha soon watched as Kristyn began to dance once the music played. Her dancing was like how it was choreographed.

"Oh, she's so brave." Ramona whispered to herself.

"Nice... Good..." Hailey smiled from backstage.

Soon enough, Kristyn began to feel like making up her own dance moves along the way.

Ramona watched Kristyn, she just wished she could be that brave with public dancing like that.

"Oh, no..." Hailey frowned.

"That's not the choreography," Tara scoffed. "What is she doing?"

"Something totally amazing." Estelle smiled.

"Yeah, that's gonna get her in a whole sack of trouble." Dillon added.

"Stop! Stop the music!" Madame Natasha demanded. "Stop everything!"

Kristyn seemed to continue to dance.

"That means _you_ , Kristyn!" Madame Natasha demanded.

"What?!" Kristyn gasped before she soon stumbled and fell on stage.

"Oh, Kristyn!" Estelle cried out.

"Miss Farraday, this is not the chirography we rehearsed." Madame Natasha scolded the blonde girl as she came up onto the stage.

Ramona would've spoken up, but didn't dare to.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Kristyn frowned.

"It is your goal to get the attention to the ballet scouts tonight?" Madame Natasha asked.

"Uh, yes, Madame." Kristyn admitted with a nod.

"Then I strongly suggest you follow the choreography I've given you." Madame Natasha told her.

Estelle frowned as that was rather firm before she noticed Madame Natasha looking at her and Lee.

"Ma'am." Lee greeted as he came closer beside Estelle.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to see what you two can do." Madame Natasha told them.

Estelle soon gulped before calming herself down to not let Madame Natasha's firmness get to her.

"Out on stage now!" Madame Natasha told them. "Remember what I told you."

"Yes, Madame Natasha." Estelle, Lee, and Ramona replied as they soon came out on stage to rehearse what they were told.

"Okay, Estelle... Just pretend you really are Princess Tutu." Estelle told herself, which wouldn't be much of a challenge for her.

Ramona soon took some deep breaths as she did her best as Kraehe while Estelle seemed to be a natural as Princess Tutu. Everyone else seemed to be amazed by Estelle's performance as the princess in the ballet.

"She better not be a better dancer than _me_." Tara whispered aggressively.

* * *

Unfortunately for Tara, Estelle seemed to be a better dancer than her, and where just like Kristyn, she seemed to improvise for the ending of Princess Tutu. Instead of a dance showing her vanishing, it instead showed her with her true love. Lee danced with Estelle once his cue came in after being told about Princess Tutu from his girlfriend. Soon, after their dance, Madame Natasha came over to them.

"That was very interesting, especially considering the ending to the Princess Tutu I know." Madame Natasha stated.

"Thank you, Madame." Estelle replied in respect.

"I don't think she meant that as a compliment," Tara smirked. "You went off the choreography."

"I'm afraid she's right." Madame Natasha agreed.

"Oh... Well... I just thought maybe-" Estelle began with a small smile.

"You must stay on topic!" Madame Natasha scolded.

"Y-Yes, Madame Natasha." Estelle gulped.

Tara hid a small snicker.

"Rise, my dears." Madame Natasha then allowed them to stand back up.

Estelle, Lee, and Ramona soon stood up.

"Never break choreography, it's perfect the way it is, am I clear?" Madame Natasha coldly told them.

"Yes, Madame Natasha." The teenagers replied.

"Good." Madame Natasha nodded.

Estelle looked to the woman before glancing backstage as Tara smirked at her, Lee, and Ramona. Lee soon held out his hand for Estelle and she accepted before standing next to him and Ramona.

"Maybe we should help Kristyn find some new ballet shoes." Ramona suggested.

"That's a great idea, Ramona." Estelle agreed.

"Take five, everyone." Madame Natasha told her students.

* * *

Everyone soon left the stage. Kristyn stared down at the floor in melancholy.

"Are you okay?" Dillon asked her.

"Dillon!" Tara called out impatiently.

 _'Impatient, much?'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"I'm fine." Kristyn sighed.

"Come on, Kristyn," Ramona smiled to the blonde girl. "We can get you some new shoes!"

"Yeah, there must be some new shoes in your size." Estelle added.

"Come on, I'll help you guys." Hailey offered.

"That's sweet of you." Lee smiled.

"Well, Kristyn is my best friend." Hailey smiled back.

They soon left to get some new shoes for Kristyn. Mr. Pennington soon went to talk to Madame Natasha as the students left her stage.

"I did alright, right...?" Ramona asked about her, Estelle, and Lee's version of Princess Tutu.

"You did just fine, Ramona." Estelle smiled.

"Yeah." Lee nodded.

Ramona smiled as she followed them.


	4. Chapter 4

They soon came into the costume department where Hailey worked in and they came inside, but there didn't seem to be anyone in there.

"Hello? Madame Katerina?" Hailey called. "Madame Katerina?"

"Coming~" An older woman's voice replied.

"That must be her." Ramona said.

"So, Hailey, you work here?" Estelle asked.

"Yes, indeed I do." Hailey smiled.

An older woman soon came out.

"Oh, she reminds me of Mrs. Twombley from the Littlest Pet Shop that Mom told me about." Estelle smiled to herself.

"You must be Madame Katerina." Ramona smiled at the older woman.

"Yes, that's me," Madame Katerina replied. "Oh, are you those new girls? Madame Natasha's spoken highly of you even if you just started."

"We sure are, but, um, I kind of went off the choreography." Estelle smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, dear... Madame Natasha isn't too fond about that..." Madame Katerina replied. "I'm sure you meant well though."

"I really did." Estelle reassured.

"Um, Madame Katerina, do we have any size fives?" Hailey soon asked.

"Shoes? Well, there should be some extras over by the Giselle costumes." Madame Katerina suggested, pointing that way for Hailey to go over and check.

"Isn't that the one about the girl that had to choose between a guy that pretended to be poor, but was really rich and a guy that was like a hunter or something, in the end dies?" Ramona asked.

"Someone really knows her ballets." Madame Katerina smiled to Ramona.

Ramona smiled bashfully in response to that.

"Find any shoe size 5s yet?" Estelle asked Hailey.

"I think I found some." Hailey replied.

Kristyn just let out an unfortunate sigh. "It'll take me more than new shoes to make Madame Natasha happy tonight," she then sulked before imitating her teacher. "It is far from perfect."

"Nice imitation." Estelle smiled.

"Thanks, Estelle." Kristyn smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, nonsense, dear," Madame Katerina smiled. "I saw the whole thing. Beautiful dancing like a butterfly," she then looked to Estelle, Ramona, and Lee. "And I loved your version of Princess Tutu where she doesn't disappear from existence after professing her love to Mytho."

"Thanks." Estelle smiled back.

"But, when I'm dancing I know the choreography, but it starts to flow from me and then new moves just aren't moving." Kristyn frowned at first, but soon stood up and started to twirl around with her own dancing again.

"She has been this way forever, guys," Hailey said as she continued to look for shoes, but soon failed to find the right size. "She knows every role and every step, but when it's time to preform she just-Okay, there are no size fives here."

"Hmm... Madame Katerina, could you help us find some size five shoes for Kristyn?" Ramona asked.

"Hmm... I would suggest maybe the Swan Lake section." Madame Katerina suggested as she came to help them.

"Ah... Giselle..." Kristyn sighed as she took one of the leotards. "I would give anything to dance Giselle."

"Careful," Madame Katerina told her before putting the leotard back. "We're not quite done with that one yet."

"Let me guess, Madame Natasha wants it to be perfect?" Lee guessed.

"You may be new here, but you seem to know her really well already." Madame Katerina replied.

"Her behavior could already tell me that she looks for perfection and nothing else." Lee said.

"Tara's so lucky..." Kristyn sulked. "Madame will never trust me with a lead role."

"But your milkmaid dance is a delight." Madame Katerina told her.

"Oh, just once I wish I can be Odette: Queen of the Swans." Kristyn said before taking the Swan Lake crown and wore it on her head.

"But doesn't her ending have the same result as Giselle?" Ramona asked out of confusion.

"I guess..." Kristyn pouted.

"I wanted that too, but Natasha got all the dancing talent in our family," Madame Katerina said before taking out some shoes, but they were still the wrong size. "Oh... Size two."

"Maybe they're somewhere in the far back?" Estelle said.

"I should keep better organized." Madame Katerina sighed to herself.

Kristyn gasped to a costume.

"The Snow Queen," Madame Katerina replied at the icy blue gown. "Our holiday production this year."

"I think Madame Natasha would be perfect for that role." Estelle smirked playfully.

"I think you might be right." Madame Katerina chuckled to that.

"I guess Tara will wear this one." Ramona guessed.

"Not that one." Madame Katerina gave a small joking smirk.

"With her behavior; I think it would be perfect." Ramona smirked back the same way.

"Doesn't matter," Kristyn sulked. "I'm sure I will be wearing antlers and pulling a sleigh."

"Ugh!" Hailey complained as she soon came back after searching for new shoes for her best friend. "Plenty of shoes, Madame, but no fives and all the stores are closed."

"That's bad." Ramona said.

"Now what?" Estelle frowned as she wanted to help Kristyn.

"Oh, wait! I might have something here." Madame Katerina said as she walked off briefly.

"Whew! Great." Estelle smiled.

Kristyn and Hailey looked curious.

"What is it, Miss?" Lee wondered.

Madame Katerina brought in a brown box and set it down on the table, opening it, and inside were a pair of beautiful pink shoes.

"Whoa, those look just like mine." Estelle smiled at the beautiful pink shoes.

"They do..." Lee agreed with a small smile.

"Oh, they're beautiful." Kristyn beamed.

"They're for you, my dear." Madame Katerina smiled, holding out the box to Kristyn.

"Oh, Kristyn, you are so lucky." Ramona smiled.

Kristyn smiled back as she accepted the new shoes. "Thank you, Madame." she then told the woman who gave them to her.

"Well, right size, wrong color." Hailey commented.

"No way!" Kristyn smirked. "Pink is always in style."

"Think pink: a better way of life." Estelle quoted.

"They're better than nothing." Ramona said.

"You know, I could bleach them to match your costume." Hailey suggested to Kristyn.

"Don't you dare!" Kristyn giggled as they soon left with the new shoes.

 _'I have a feeling those shoes are more than just ballet shoes.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

Madame Katerina smiled as the girls soon went off.

"They really _do_ look like your shoes." Ramona said to Estelle.

"Yeah, I wonder if they're just as magical as mine." Estelle replied as she looked at her own ballet shoes.

"Real magic?" Ramona asked as she also looked at the shoes.

"Ramona, you have a lot to learn if you're gonna be my friend." Estelle smiled.

"I guess I do." Ramona smiled back as Kristyn tried on the pink shoes she was given.

"Madame, if you had these all along, why didn't you-" Hailey began to ask.

"Wow! These are some shoes." Kristyn smiled and suddenly, the shoes glowed.

Estelle's shoes began to glow as well. "Looks like we're in for an adventure." She said.

"Uh, an adventure...?" Ramona asked. "Isn't going to a new school already an adventure."

"You must be new to the adventuring world, Ramona." Estelle teased.

The pairs of magical shoes soon transported them to somewhere else and changed Kristyn and Estelle into two familiar characters from ballets.

* * *

"What just happened?!" Ramona shrieked.

"I think their shoes just transported us to a forest." Lee said.

"How are you so calm?!" Ramona asked. "I don't get it!"

"Ramona, relax, this happens all the time." Lee told the girl.

"All the time?!" Ramona gasped.

"Settle down, it's going to be okay." Lee told her calmly.

"How is this going to be okay?!" Ramona panicked.

"Oh, Ramona..." Lee sighed as he wished that he could help her somehow, but wasn't sure how to in this kind of situation.

"Guys... Where are we and what am I wearing?" Kristyn asked.

"That looks like the Giselle dress, but what about your hair?" Estelle asked.

"The Giselle dress?" Kristyn replied. "Where did it come from?"

"Madame Katerina did the bodice, and I did the skirt, but the fabric is from India, so technically-" Hailey began to explain.

"No, I mean, how did I get into this dress?" Kristyn replied.

"Same way your hair changed color?" Ramona guessed.

"WHAT?!" Kristyn gasped and felt nervous now.

Ballet music soon began to play in the background.

"Wait... I know that music." Hailey said as they followed the music.

"Me too." Estelle said.

They soon walked down through the forest as they followed the music.

"These houses... It's like we're in Giselle..." Kristyn commented.

"Yeah, and it looks like everyone is in position." Ramona added.

"How can we be in Giselle?" Hailey asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, but if we are, the maidens are about to appear." Kristyn smiled.

"Looks like it." Estelle said.

Some dancers soon came out as if on cue. Lee bobbed his head along as he tried to get into it.

Estelle couldn't help but giggle. "You look like Ebeneezer Scrooge in that one Christmas Carol version."

"Really?" Lee asked.

"At least that's how it looks for me." Estelle smiled gently.

"Hm." Lee smirked to that.

"Let's keep watching." Ramona said.

"Look, the peasants are about to crown Giselle Queen of the Harvest!" Kristyn beamed. "And there's Albrecht, the prince."

"Jerk." Estelle and Hailey glared.

"You got that right." Ramona added.

"Engaged to another girl, and still trying to date Giselle," Hailey shook her head. "Where's the nice guy, Hilarious or whatever?"

"Hilarion," Kristyn corrected before shrugging. "He's hiding, I guess."

"Oh, of course he is," Hailey rolled her eyes. "And we're in a ballet, and pigs are about to fly."

"Where could he be?" Ramona asked.

"Now, let me see if I have this right," Lee said. "When the music stops, Giselle comes out of that cottage?"

"Right, Lee!" Estelle smiled, happy that he remembered, but when the music stopped, Giselle didn't come out.

"Uh... I don't think that was supposed to happen." Lee blinked.

"She's... Missing her cue..." Kristyn frowned.

"I think she would be you since you are dressed as her." Estelle told Kristyn.

"M-Me? Really?" Kristyn gasped slightly.

"Yeah." Estelle nodded.

"I think Estelle might be right, Kristyn." Ramona added.

Someone else soon came out of the cottage who was not Giselle.

"Psst! Giselle!" The woman then called out to Kristyn.

"That must be Giselle's mother." Ramona said.

The woman gestured for Kristyn to join in, thinking that she was Giselle.

"You got the dress, and the hair, and a new pair of-" Hailey told her best friend before they both gasped and realized that they did this. "The shoes!"

"Come on, Kristyn, you better dance now." Estelle suggested to her new friend.

"Yeah, because they're not going to continue without you." Ramona said.

* * *

Kristyn soon looked over and then went to go and see the others. They looked back at her and she soon started to dance just like Giselle from the ballet.

"She's so beautiful!" Prince Albrecht gushed. "I must have her as my wife!"

"Time to interrogate him." Ramona told Hailey.

"Fair enough," Hailey replied as she soon came to the young man. "So you're a peasant, huh?"

"What? Yes, that's correct." Albrecht replied as he watched Kristyn dance.

"Not secretly a prince?" Ramona smirked.

"You're both funny girls." Albrecht replied, acting like he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Single? Are you?" Hailey added. "No fiancée?"

"No, no, no, of course not." Albrecht replied.

"Of course not." Ramona repeated as she rolled her eyes.

"You're not masquerading as a peasant to deceive Giselle into marrying you?" Lee soon asked.

"Oh, I'm sure I wouldn't know what you're talking about." Albrecht replied.

"Hmm..." Ramona hummed.

"Beef stew or foie gras?" Hailey soon asked.

"Well, foie gras of course." Albrecht replied.

"Aha!" Hailey then smirked.

"So you are a prince!" Ramona added.

"I, uh..." Albrecht stammered.

Kristyn smiled as she continued to dance her little heart out, and where she even went off the choreography of the dance. Everyone seemed to enjoy her dancing so far. Kristyn soon finished and she was met with applause from the people there. She smiled as this meant a lot to her as she soon bowed herself and soon went back to Hailey, Estelle, Lee, and Ramona.

"That was amazing." Estelle smiled.

"It really was!" Hailey added. "Now let's get out of here."

"These shoes," Kristyn smiled before twirling. "I love these shoes."

Albercht soon caught her in her twirls. "My darling, you are more beautiful today than ever before." he then swooned to her.

'I am seriously hating that guy.' Ramona thought to herself.

"Oh, thank you." Kristyn said.

"Your eyes, blue as the sky..." Albercht smiled to Kristyn. "Your hair, kissed with strawberry~"

"I feel sick right now." Lee groaned.

"You and me both." Estelle added.

"And I've never seen you dance like that before, or anyone else for that matter." Albercht continued to Kristyn.

"Giselle, this man is an impostor," Another man said as he walked by. "Look at his hands. Soft like a baby's behind."

"Uh, who's that?" Lee asked.

"I think that's Hilarion." Estelle replied.

"AKA, the other guy that Giselle is supposed to choose as her husband." Ramona said.

"I listen, I promise." Lee said to Estelle.

"Oh, it's okay, Lee, you're still learning." Estelle smiled.

"That's right." Ramona nodded.

Lee gave a small smile while looking to Kristyn with the two men, and where it did seem like she was in an awkward position.

"And now they're fighting over whoever gets to marry 'Giselle'." Estelle sighed with air quotes.

"Oi." Lee groaned.

"You said it." Estelle agreed with her boyfriend.

"That's hilarious." Kristyn forced a laugh.

"It's _Hilarion_." The man corrected as he held the rose.

"Oh, brother." Ramona rolled her eyes.

" _You_? Ha! What can you offer her?" Albercht smirked to his competition. "I am descended from the most royal of royal lineages. You are nothing but a oafish farm boy."

Lee looked like he wanted to beat up Albercht right now.

"Easy, Lee, easy." Estelle said.

Lee soon looked to her and soon calmed down, but crossed his arms.

"I am a hunter. And provider for this entire village," Hilarion told Albercht. "Giselle and I milked our first cows together. Remember, Giselle?" he then smiled to Kristyn. "I got you your first bucket."

"Bucket?" Kristyn replied.

"Bucket?" Albercht added in a mean way. "I can give her gold buckets, to carry her gold bullion in."

"Oh, wow." Ramona rolled her eyes.

"Whoa! Hold on," Kristyn told the two men. "I'm not getting married. I'm only 17."

"17?" Albercht repeated before smirking. "Better late than never, my sweet."

"You don't look a day over 16." Hilarion added.

"Couldn't we just dance some more?" Kristyn asked nervously.

"Giselle? A word?" Hailey called before taking her best friend by the hand.

"We won't be but a moment, gentlemen." Estelle told them as she joined Hailey and Kristyn.

"Your first bucket? Really!" Albercht smirked to Hilarion.

"It was a nice bucket!" Hilarion glared in defense.

 _'These two are seriously getting on my nerves._ ' Lee thought to himself.

* * *

"Kristyn, we gotta get out of here." Hailey told her best friend.

"Yeah, like, now." Ramona added.

"I don't know. They're both kind of cute," Kristyn smiled bashfully. "And you saw me dance, right?"

"Yes, but how long do you expect to stay as Giselle?" Estelle asked.

"Well, I don't know..." Kristyn shrugged. "I thought I'd make the most of it."

"'Til when?" Estelle asked.

"I'm not sure." Kristyn replied.

"Do I have to remind you of how Giselle ends?" Estelle replied. "Mad scene, dance, dance, sword in the heart."

"Yeah. It doesn't end well, does it?" Kristyn replied. "But just one more dance, then we'll go."

"So, you'd really want to go back out there to give those two your answer to who you're going to marry?" Ramona asked.

The two men were soon seen nearly wrestling on the ground to win the heart of 'Giselle'.

"Uh, they're busy... Let's go!" Hailey said before running off.

"Yes." Estelle nodded in agreement.

"Where are we going?" Kristyn asked.

"Anywhere but here." Hailey replied.

"Yeah, the farther we're from those guys the better." Lee said.

"Someone's coming!" Kristyn gasped.

"It's not the White Witch, is it?" Estelle asked as she saw someone coming which reminded her of the story she was told about Narnia.

"I don't think so, but maybe they can give us a ride." Kristyn suggested before waving her hand to alert the carriage.

"I don't think that would be wise." Ramona said.

Hailey soon grabbed Kristyn and pulled her back into the bushes with the others as the carriage sped by with a trail of snow following.

* * *

"The Snow Queen!" Estelle gasped in realization.

"But that's impossible." Ramona said.

"Did you feel that?" Kristyn shivered.

"I did." Hailey nodded, coldly.

"We sure did." Estelle shivered.

The two men continued to argue as the Snow Queen came by.

"Can I please clonk their heads in?" Lee complained about Hilarion and Albercht.

"I think we'll leave them to the Snow Queen; besides, I have a feeling she won't freeze them yet." Estelle said.

"I hope you're right." Lee replied to her.

"Exactly what is happening here?" The Snow Queen demanded.

"Oh... Uh... Um... Making plans for my wedding to Giselle, Majesty." Hilarion replied with a fearful bow.

Lee just knew that The Snow Queen would become curious of where Kristyn was.

"Oh, he hopes in vain," Albercht told the icy woman. "Your Majesty will be the guest of honor at my wedding to Giselle."

"And where is the bride?" The Snow Queen demanded. "Bring her here so I may watch her choose between you."

"I knew it," Lee frowned. "She's wanting this to be perfect."

"But why would the Snow Queen be in Giselle?" Ramona wondered.

"That's what bothers you most about this scenario?" Hailey replied.

"Snow Queen is in a different ballet production." Estelle said.

"I am waiting!" The Snow Queen glared to the two mortals.

"Your Majesty, if we had known you were coming, we could have-" Albercht smiled nervously.

"Giselle's gone, ma'am." Hilarion admitted, and where this was bad news.

"Gone?!" The Snow Queen glared. "Gone where?!"

"Um, to the market for buckets." Hilarion stammered.

"Buckets?" The Snow Queen sneered. "But how did this happen?!"

"I fear that she is not entirely well." Hilarion replied.

"I should say so." A female voice said as teenage girl with black hair that had a curve, showing as a tail feather of a raven.

"Huh?" Ramona blinked.

"Go on...?" The Snow Queen demanded.

"He's right for once, Your Majesty," Albercht replied before laughing nervously. "She was not quite herself today. She spoke of not wanting to marry me."

"So then she wasn't doing her part of the story correctly." The black-haired girl said.

"That is correct, Princess Kraehe." Albercht replied.

"Princess Kraehe..." Ramona whispered in slight shock.

"Oh, no. I got them in trouble by leaving," Kristyn frowned before she decided to go and see the group. "I'll just go explain, and we'll all have a big laugh."

"No, no, bad idea." Estelle told her as she stopped her.

"Do you see them laughing?!" Hailey scolded Kristyn.

"Did anyone else see anything?" The Snow Queen demanded.

The peasants seemed to not have, but one man raised his hand. "Uh, she was wearing pink shoes!"

"Pink shoes?" Princess Kraehe asked out of interest.

The other peasants quickly agreed to this.

"Yeah, it's true," Hilarion nodded. "She wore beautiful pink shoes."

"Would you say as beautiful as Princess Tutu's?" Princess Kraehe asked.

"Oh, maybe even more beautiful." Hilarion replied.

The Snow Queen nodded to this before looking over to one woman with a cold gaze. "Where did she get pink shoes?" she then asked.

"I... Uh, from Claude, the cobbler." The woman replied.

"Wrong answer." Princess Kraehe said darkly.

The woman winced to this a bit fearfully.

The Snow Queen soon blew a breath on her, freezing the poor woman frozen solid. "Find her, and bring her to us!" she then demanded as she went back onto her carriage with Princess Kraehe.

"And if you see Princess, Tutu make sure she confesses her feelings to a prince and vanishes." Princess Kraehe said.

"Of course, Your Majesties." Albercht replied.

"We'll leave no turn unstoned." Hilarion added until he caught what he said.

"Until then... Dance! Go!" The Snow Queen commanded. "Be perfect!"

Everyone began to dance.

* * *

"The Snow Queen and Princess Kraehe are in Giselle... This cannot be good." Estelle frowned.

"You got that right." Ramona said.

"It's not safe here!" Hailey told her best friend. "We have to go!"

"We have to do something," Kristyn replied. "I can be Giselle just for a little while longer."

"For how much longer?" Estelle asked.

"We don't have too long until you end up... D-E-A-D." Lee spelled out, not wanting to say the word.

Before Kristyn could answer, they soon hid as the men got on their horses and began to look for 'Giselle'.

"We have to get out of here." Ramona whispered.

"Madame Frosty and Miss Darkness went that way. The Goofy Brothers went that way. We'll go this way." Hailey suggested.

"Good idea." Lee agreed.

And so, they began to travel through the forest to find a way back home.


	5. Chapter 5

It took quite a while though and the sun was beginning to set.

"I don't see anything that looks like a way home." Kristyn said.

"I don't either." Hailey admitted.

"How are we going to get home?" Ramona asked.

"I wish we could click our heels and say 'There's no place like home', but I doubt it's that simple." Estelle sighed.

"Maybe we should go back the way we came?" Kristyn suggested. "That would be logical."

"Logical?" Hailey replied. "Is anything about this logical?"

"She's got a point." Ramona said.

"All I know is I did a dance I've never done before," Kristyn replied as she began to twirl around again. "And the steps were perfect, if I do say so myself."

"Again, does that sound logical?" Hailey asked. "When we get home, I want Madame Katerina to order me ten pairs of these shoes."

"Girls." Lee muttered.

"I just hope we get back home before anyone notices we're missing." Ramona said.

"Don't worry, Ramona, usually on adventures like this, it's almost as if we've never left." Estelle soothed her new friend.

"That's a relief," Ramona smiled before noticing someone missing. "Where's Kristyn?"

"Oh, no! Is she gone?" Estelle gasped.

"Just great, just what we need is a wonderer." Lee groaned.

"Guys, I don't know what happened," Hailey said. "I tried to take Kristyn's shoes, and... She was just gone."

"We have to find her, and get her to take the shoes off." Ramona said.

* * *

They soon went to go and look for Kristyn as she somehow disappeared. Luckily, they soon found her by a lake.

"There she is..." Lee said, a bit angry. "I can't believe she ran off like that."

They soon came towards Kristyn as she had another new look and there appeared to be swans in the lake.

"Now she's dressed as Odette?" Ramona asked out of confusion.

"Swan Lake." Estelle told Lee.

"That one, I remember," Lee said. "That one seems to be your favorite ballet."

"It sure is." Estelle smiled.

Lee smiled back as he had remembered.

"Kristyn, have you seen yourself?" Ramona asked.

Kristyn then knelt by the lake and looked at her reflection and smiled. "Double whoa!"

"Another character that dies in the end." Ramona sighed.

The swans soon swam towards Kristyn. "Swans! On the lake!" she then smiled to her friends.

"Kristyn, every time you find migratory fowl on a body of water, doesn't mean you have-" Hailey began.

The swans swam over and with some magic, they turned into human girls.

"Oh, yeah... That's pretty much your basic... Swan Lake..." Hailey then muttered in defeat.

"Can they talk?" Lee asked.

"I'm sure they can." Estelle replied before she found the urge to dance with them.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"You will inspect every dog-house, mouse-house, and gingerbread house in the land until Giselle and Princess Tutu are found, and brought before us," The Snow Queen glared to her helpers. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." The nutcracker saluted.

"And you better not fail us." Princess Kraehe told him.

"We won't, Princess, I assure you." The nutcracker told her.

The ballerina beside him soon tried to call out to the Snow Queen and Princes Kraehe.

"What is it, Sugar Plum Fairy?" Princess Kraehe asked in annoyance.

"So the Giselle is gone. Like vanished. Like poof. Wearing pink shoes? Ooh! Sounds exciting!" The ballerina replied with a small smile.

"Ugh!" Princess Kraehe complained.

The Snow Queen then froze the Sugar Plum Fairy solid with her breath.

"Anyone else craving some excitement?!" Princess Kraehe then glared to the nutcracker.

The nutcracker then quickly shook his head out of fear.

"Then go out and find Giselle!" Princess Kraehe told him.

"Yes!" The nutcracker replied fearfully.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, back at Swan Lake..._**

Lee smiled and applauded as the swan ballerinas finished their dance.

"That was amazing." Lee said.

"Yes, it really was." Estelle added.

The ballerinas smiled back to them and one of them soon came up to Kristyn with a tiara.

"They think I'm Odette: The Swan Queen." Kristyn smiled to the others.

"With how you're dressed, why wouldn't they?" Ramona asked.

"Kristyn! We can't get involved here!" Hailey told her best friend.

"Did you see the crown?~" Kristyn beamed.

"Yeah, Kristyn, I made the crown," Hailey replied as she took the crown off of her head an took a look in slight surprise. "Although, this one looks real."

"That's because it is." Estelle told her.

"Uh-huh. You're finally catching on, Hailey," Kristyn nodded as she took the crown back. "This whole thing is real. These poor girls have been turned into swans by the evil sorcerer Rothbart."

"It's been a minute since I've heard of that man." Estelle glared like she knew, which she did.

"I know the story." Hailey replied.

"And this lake is made of their parents' tears." Kristyn continued.

"Yeah, we know." Ramona said.

Hailey grimaced about that part. "Look, just give them back their crown, and let's go," she then sharply told her best friend. "Don't even think about dancing."

"Oh... Okay." Kristyn replied.

"Good." Ramona said.

They soon went to walk off until they heard rustling in the bushes.

"Is someone there?" Lee asked.

Someone soon came out and appeared to have a bow for archery, then smiled once he saw who was there. "Good evening, ladies... Uh, and gentleman."

"Prince Siegfried!" Kristyn gasped.

'This must be leading up to the dancing scene with Odette and Princes Siegfried.' Lee thought to himself.

"Of course. Hm," The prince smiled to Lee and the girls. "I'm most fortunate to come upon such beauty here in the moonlight. My name is Siegfried."

Kristyn looked to him as he looked familiar. "I think we've met before."

"I'm a prince. I get that a lot," Siegfried replied. "And what are your names?"

"I am Princess Tutu." Estelle told him.

"These are our friends, Hailey, Lee, and Ramona, and my name is-" Kristyn was about to add.

"Odette," Hailey said for her best friend. "For a few minutes more, her name is Odette."

"Shall we dance?" Siegfried smiled, bowing to Kristyn and holding out his hand for her.

"Of course." Kristyn smiled back to go and join him.

"This should be nice." Lee said.

Estelle took Lee's hands with a smile.

"Uh, you wanna dance?" Lee asked her.

"Mm-hmm~" Estelle beamed.

Lee and Estelle smiled before going to dance themselves.

"I wish Popko could be here." Ramona said to herself.

"Who's Popko?" Haily asked Ramona.

"Erm... A friend of mine back home..." Ramona replied. "He usually makes YouTube videos."

"Cool." Hailey said.

Ramona nodded, but looked bashful as she thought about Popko. Lee did his best as he danced with Estelle as Kristyn danced with Siegfried. Soon enough, Estelle and Kristyn began to change dance moves after a while. The girls shared a smile to each other as they had a lot of fun in their dancing like back in the academy.

"Odette, such a beautiful name," Siegfried said to his dance partner. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from, uh, you know, around." Kristyn replied.

 _'Good answer.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

Lee soon began to dip Estelle with a charming smile.

"Oh, Lee~" Estelle giggled to that.

"I thought that would be romantic." Lee smiled.

"You succeed." Estelle smiled back to him.

"Is this domestic silk or imported?" Hailey asked one ballerina.

She simply nodded with a small smile.

"You can't talk?" Ramona asked the other ballerinas.

The other ballerinas didn't seem to be able to speak.

"Aww..." Ramona pouted to that. "If only Joey's quadruplets could learn that trick."

"I'm guessing they can be quite a handful." Hailey said.

"Giiiirl..." Ramona rolled her eyes about the Gladstone quadruplets.

* * *

"Wow. I've never seen anyone dance like this," Siegfried smiled to Kristyn's dancing. "It's like you're making up the steps as you go along."

"It just flows right through me, you know?" Kristyn replied.

'I sure do.' Estelle thought to herself.

They soon danced the night away and before they knew it, the sun began to rise.

"I know we've just met, but I wanna invite you to a party tomorrow night at my royal pavilion." Siegfried said to Kristyn.

"Hurry." Estelle whispered while she waited with Lee, Ramona, and Hailey.

"Princess Tutu can come too." Siegfried smiled as he took Kristyn's hands.

"A party?" Kristyn asked.

"Yes! Right over there!" Siegfried replied, showing her to a castle in the mountains.

"Can she bring a friend?" Kristyn asked.

"If she would like," Siegfried smiled. "You two seem close."

"Well, we've become good friends even if we just met." Kristyn had to admit.

"Say you'll come," Siegfried insisted. "I want you to know more about me. More about my world."

"I could stay here forever." Kristyn replied.

"Ahem." Ramona cleared her throat.

"Well... I hope you do." Siegfried said to Kristyn.

"I think it might be time for me to go now." Kristyn soon said after seeing the sun.

Estelle nodded in agreement.

"So you'll come to the party?" Siegfried asked Kristyn. "I won't leave until you say yes."

"I'll be there," Kristyn replied. "Save a dance for me."

"I will only dance with you. Until then..." Siegfried smiled before kissing the back of her hand and then left to go into the forest.

"Okay, we have to go now." Lee said.

"Oh, isn't he dreamy?" Kristyn smiled.

"Yeah, he's so cute, okay, we need to go!" Hailey told her best friend.

"What about the party?" Kristyn asked.

"Aren't you forgetting what Rothbart does to Odette?" Ramona complained. "Magic spell, turn into swan, tragic ending, remember?"

"Yeah, so we need to go now before he turns us into swans." Ramona said.

"Or a duckling." Estelle whispered to herself.

"Thank you for that flattering introduction," A man's voice smirked. "Too late."

"Rothbart!" The teenagers cried out to the man.

"Man, I thought Rothbart was sorry looking before." Estelle whispered to Lee.

"I'll be sure to protect you." Lee told her.

"Try and protect her from this!" Rothbart glared as he shot his magic at them.

"And here comes the transformation." Estelle sighed.

"This magic looks really messed up." Lee winced slightly.

"The shoes, Kristyn!" Hailey cried off. "It's our only chance! Take off those pink-"

However, Kristyn's shoes turned into webbed feet.

"Feet..." Hailey sighed as the transformation cast over the group.

"Not again." Estelle sighed.

" _Again_?!" Ramona asked. "This has happened _before_?!"

"Well, for me anyway." Estelle replied.

"Ugh, this is _sooo_ not my day!" Hailey complained.

"Now listen up, my feathery friends," Rothbart glared to them. "My darling daughter Odile will marry Prince Siegfried, without so much as a honk from any of you. Do you understand?"

"We won't let that happen!" Estelle told him.

Lee soon flew up right behind Rothbart and began to charge against the man like an angry bull, and where he started to peck at his head.

"Get off of me, boy!" Rothbart glared at Lee.

The others soon began to try and help Lee with how they could as swans. This was starting to get to be humiliating for Rothbart.

"Now get in the water!" Kristyn told the others.

* * *

They soon rushed to the lake, but soon stopped suddenly.

"Ugh, the Lake of Tears?" Hailey complained. "Ick! Gross!"

"Would you rather continue to fight Rothbart?" Lee asked.

"It's about to get worse," Ramona cried out. "Here comes the Dragon Lady!"

The Snow Queen was soon shown as she came in her carriage along with Princess Kraehe. Rothbart soon bowed before the Snow Queen as she rode up to him.

"Quick! Act like swans!" Estelle told them.

They soon started to honk like swans normally would.

"Rothbart. Disruption is spreading across the land," The Snow Queen stated to the sorcerer. "What news?"

Rothbart cleared his throat and smiled innocently. "Uh, not a problem here. Everything is fine," he then offered some snacks. "A-OK. Uh, pheasant jerky? Quail jerky? Swan jerky?"

"Wow, this guy is almost as threatening as Robbie Rotten." Estelle whispered.

The Snow Queen rolled her icy blue eyes before looking to the swans. The teenagers then quickly honked and flapped their wings to act like real swans.

"Uh, so, Your Majesty, as you can see here, everything is all, erm... Honky-dory." Rothbart smiled nervously.

"Then why are there more swans than there should be, and why is there one duck among the swans?" Princess Kraehe asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's a migration party?" Rothbart replied.

Princess Kraehe simply rolled her eyes.

"You will attend the Prince's Regency Ball, I presume?" The Snow Queen asked Rothbart.

"Well, of course. With my little flower, Odile," Rothbart replied. "She grows more beautiful, and talented by the day. She'll be honored to dance for the prince."

"Yes, as she must." The Snow Queen nodded sharply.

"And you must make sure that nothing changes the ending." Princess Kraehe told Rothbart.

"I'm off to the ball." Rothbart chuckled.

The two soon rode off on the carriage.

"Where they'll be serving swan livers, swimming in swan gravy, and a swan sorb-" Rothbart then smirked to the group of swans and one duckling before walking off, and yelped as he slipped from the icy path that the Snow Queen's carriage left behind. He then glared about that before storming off, a bit more carefully this time.

* * *

"We have to hurry to the castle." Estelle said.

"How are we gonna get there like this?" Ramona sulked.

"We're gonna find a way, and we gotta get to that ball so that Prince Siegfried can break the spell." Kristyn smiled.

"We can fly there." Estelle told them.

"I've never flown anything... Except maybe a jet." Lee replied.

"Just try flapping your wings." Estelle told him.

"Well... Okay..." Lee said as he tested flapping his new wings.

"Estelle, I don't get it," Ramona said. "Why are _you_ a duck when the rest of us are swans?"

"Because I'm Princess Tutu." Estelle said.

"Oh... Okay..." Ramona replied.

Lee eventually flapped his wings and made himself fly. "Hey!" he then smiled.

"Way to go, Lee!" Estelle smiled back to him.

"Wahoo!" Lee smiled.

* * *

They soon heard gallops in the background and turned around to see the two men from earlier coming on horseback.

"Well, look who finally showed up." Kristyn remarked.

"Hey, it's the wedding singers," Hailey smirked before looking hungry. "Oh! And they've got some food."

"Yeah, but if we try to go towards them, they'll try to shoot us." Estelle said.

"Look at those delicious swans." Hilarion said to Albercht.

"Delicious?!" Hailey glared. "Why, you!"

"Can't we just talk to them?" Ramona asked.

"I doubt they'll understand." Estelle shook her head.

"Then let's fly!" Lee told them.

"Fly, Hailey, fly!" Kristyn cried out to her best friend as it looked like the men were about to shoot her with their arrows.

"Oh, boy!" Hailey yelped as she soon ran and began to fly as an arrow missed her and landed in the ground.

"We're flying!" Ramona smiled.

"You did it!" Kristyn laughed. "I can fly! I can fly!"

" _I_ did it!" Albercht grinned. "Fantastic!"

"You missed by 20 feet!" Hilarion told him. "Now they're gone!"

"See ya, boys!" Lee teased.

They flew for a while until they would make it to the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

"It should be around here somewhere." Estelle pondered as she looked around.

"But where is it?" Lee asked.

"That music..." Ramona whispered.

"Ramona's right... Follow the music!" Estelle agreed.

"We know that music anywhere." Lee said.

"I know I do." Estelle smiled.

"Of course _you_ do." Lee chuckled teasingly.

* * *

They soon landed on the window ledge, and they appeared to be too late.

Kristyn gasped with a frown upon seeing Siegfried dancing with someone else. "That music. They've started. She's me already."

"Now what?" Lee asked.

"Kristyn can't transform back until the sun goes down." Estelle pouted.

Hailey soon stared at the sun. "Go down. Go down, go down, go down."

"We're gotta do something." Ramona said.

"You dance beautifully." Odile smiled to Siegfried.

"And you're even more beautiful." Siegfried smiled back.

"We have to stop them." Lee said.

"What can we do? This is for the birds..." Ramona sighed, she then realized what she said and then face-winged herself.

"Look how he's gazing into her eyes," Kristyn complained. "He's totally falling for her. I mean me. I mean, we've gotta stop those two. Come on."

"Let's cause a distraction." Lee said.

"Great idea, Lee," Estelle agreed. "Let's do this."

The duckling and the swans soon wandered around the ballroom dance floor, causing mayhem which alarmed the people, and where this ruined Rothbart's plan. Odile was still attempting to entrance Siegfried so that he wouldn't remember 'the real Odette'.

"Almost there... Almost there... YES!" Kristyn said as she watched the sun setting before she rushed over.

The sun soon set and everyone was turned back to human again.

"Sun's down." Lee smiled.

Hailey yelped as she accidentally fell onto a woman after flying as a swan. Ramona then shook her body around as she felt a bit shocked to turn from a human to a swan to back to a human again. Kristyn soon changed back and began to dance beside Odile with Siegfried which was surely going to confuse some people.

"This is a little confusing." Lee said.

"Guys... Am I seeing double?" Ramona asked.

"It'll be okay, Ramona." Estelle soothed.

"I think we know which one is which by their shoes." Lee said.

They looked to the ballerinas' feet and saw that Lee had a point as Kristyn obviously had the pink shoes and Odile had black shoes.

"Good idea, Lee," Estelle replied. "Odile's shoes match her heart."

"Let's just hope the prince notices who is the real one." Ramona said.

* * *

They soon watched the dance between Kristyn and Odile while Siegfried felt confused about seeing two of the 'girls of his dream'.

"Does anyone else though think that Prince Siegfried looks somewhat familiar?" Ramona asked.

"He kinda does." Estelle said.

Siegfried seemed to had won Kristyn, leaving Odile all alone.

" **DAAAADDY!** " Odile shrieked.

"Yeesh!" Estelle yelped. "And I thought Odile's voice was an ear sore the first time I went to Swan Lake."

"And doesn't it seem odd that Odile looks just like Tara?" Ramona asked.

"Huh... I guess she does..." Lee replied. "I didn't think about that until you said that."

Odile soon began to whine and cry which was more obnoxious than sympathetic.

"Now, now, little precious, Daddy's here. Shushy~" Rothbart tried to soothe his daughter as he took her out of the ballroom. "Oh, no, no, no, you're overwrought, dear. Let's get you some fresh air."

"A much better ending." Estelle smiled.

Siegfried and Kristyn enjoyed a dance as it soon ended and their eyes were locked into each other's. Everyone applauded the dance once it ended and even the queen looked happy to had seen it.

"Oh, even Queen Vera likes it." Ramona beamed to her friends.

"Who wouldn't?" Estelle smiled.

Siegfried soon took Kristyn over to go and see his mother.

"Your style is magnificent, Odette," Queen Vera smiled to the girl. "I didn't know my son could dance like that."

"He really got his dance on." Kristyn smiled back in agreement.

"What is that?" Siegfried asked. "'My dance on'?"

"It just means let your feet do their own thing." Kristyn explained with a smile.

"Good explaining." Estelle nodded.

"Another chance to get my dance on, my lady?" Siegfried offered.

Estelle and Lee chuckled as it sounded funny when he said it.

"Sorry, Siegfried. Not tonight," Kristyn replied. "I have to tell you something."

"Not before I ask you right here, right now, to be my wife." Siegfried smiled.

"Again with the marriage proposal." Estelle sighed.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Kristyn muttered to herself.

"Okay, Kristyn," Hailey muttered in the background with Estelle, Lee, and Ramona. "Love, love, love. Spell is broken. Now let's get out of here."

"When did it started getting so cold?" Lee shivered.

"I thought that was just me." Ramona replied.

"What have I missed?" The Snow Queen asked.

"Oh, no." Hailey muttered.

Princess Kraehe soon came up behind Lee, hugging her shoulders with her arms wrapped around him which made Estelle glare as she sickly smirked. "Hello, my prince~"

"...Hi..." Lee glanced at her.

Estelle soon glared at Kraehe and tackled her to the floor.

"My, my, Princess Tutu, this isn't like you." Princess Kraehe smirked.

Estelle growled to her for that.

"Mm. Something is not right here..." The Snow Queen commented before looking to the others. "You. Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm H-H-Hailey," Hailey smiled nervously. "I'm just hanging."

Ramona simply went face-palm as that was the wrong answer.

"You don't belong in this story." The Snow Queen smirked and soon took a breath.

Ramona soon tackled Hailey so then she wouldn't get frozen.

"RAMONA!" Estelle gasped for her newest friend.

Ramona was soon frozen in place.

"Look, Siegfried, you chose me and broke the curse, and for that I'll always be grateful," Kristyn said to her dance partner. "And maybe, one day, if we apply to the same colleges-"

"Oh... What is 'colleges'?" Siegfried then asked.

Kristyn then shivered before gasping. "The Snow Queen!"

"Kristyn-I mean, Odette! We have a problem!" Lee called out.

Kristyn soon rushed over. "Guys, what's going on?" she then asked.

"It's the Snow Queen!" Hailey frowned.

"Where's Ramona?" Kristyn asked.

"Gone..." Hailey frowned.

"The Snow Queen froze her and took her away," Lee added. "Princess Kraehe tried to take me with her, but Estelle kicked her butt... It was... Actually kinda cool to see Estelle kick butt like that."

"Well, no one takes my prince." Estelle told him.

"I'm a prince." Lee blushed.

"You are too me." Estelle blushed back.

Siegfried soon came to them. "What is it?" He asked them about the situation.

"All we can tell you is that things are a huge mess right now, and we've gotta go." Kristyn told the prince.

"Go? Where?" Siegfried asked. "My guards can take you anywhere you need to go."

"I don't want anyone else getting hurt," Kristyn told him before going with the others. "Thank you for this, the dance, for everything. Come on, guys."

The group soon started to leave.

"Odette! Princess Tutu!" Siegfried called out.

"She couldn't have gone far if we have this ice trail to follow." Hailey suggested.

"Yeah." Lee said.

"Oh, I hope Ramona's okay..." Estelle frowned. "She didn't even seem to like having the adventure lifestyle."

"I hope she's alright too." Kristyn said.

They soon followed the ice trail as it was getting dark.

* * *

They soon started to call out for Ramona as it seemed hopeless so far.

"I feel like we've been walking all night!" Hailey frowned.

"How far does this trail of ice go?" Lee asked.

"Feels like forever!" Estelle cried out.

They soon kept walking. Estelle felt like she couldn't walk anymore and soon began to break down, crying.

"There has to be some better way to follow this trail." Lee said.

"Wh-What can we do?" Estelle sniffled. "It might be hopeless!"

"Oh, Estelle, don't think like that." Lee frowned.

* * *

They soon saw two familiar guys.

"Oh, this is just great." Estelle sighed.

"Hey!" Kristyn called out and waved to get their attention.

"Miss, may we be of some assistance?" Albercht offered.

"Oh, thank goodness it's you guys." Kristyn replied.

"Please help us." Hailey begged.

"Giselle? It's you!" Hilarion said to the one girl.

"Giselle, right, listen," Kristyn replied. "The Snow Queen took our friend away!"

"But you look so different from before." Hilarion commented.

"And I still don't believe you're 17," Albercht smirked. "Marry me~"

"Will you stop with the stupid marriage proposal already?!" Hailey exclaimed.

"Please... Just take us to the Snow Queen's palace!" Kristyn added. "We have to get our friend back!"

"And take on the Snow Queen yourselves?" Hilarion asked.

"I don't know, I-I don't think things will get that far," Kristyn replied. "We just have to find Ramona. Who's with me?" she then looked to the horse beside her and began to climb on its back.

Estelle, Hailey, and Lee soon joined. The horse soon neighed and looked uncomfortable with them.

"Maybe two of us should get off." Lee said.

Estelle held out her hand and Lee took it to help her off of the horse.

"I'll carry you the rest of the way." Lee told Estelle.

"Aw, Lee, you don't have to do that." Estelle blushed.

"I _want_ to," Lee replied. "Besides, you've been walking for what seems to be miles."

Estelle blushed again, even as Lee soon picked her up with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Kristyn and Hailey soon rode one horse while Albercht and Hilarion rode on the other while Lee carried Estelle. They began to follow the trail of ice.

"Could we please canter a little less?" Albercht asked. "I'm chafing back here!"

"You're fine." Lee rolled his eyes.

"He's such a complainer." Estelle added.

"Not even Tony grouses this much whenever we have long road trips." Lee replied.

* * *

They seemed to travel for a while until the horses came to a stop towards an ice castle not too far away.

"Whoa..." Kristyn, Hailey, Lee, and Estelle muttered.

"I've only heard stories," Albercht whispered. "None of them good."

"By any chance, do the stories involve people being frozen or turned to stone?" Lee asked.

"Most of them, yeah." Albercht replied.

"I think I can see that." Lee said as he saw frozen statues of innocent people.

"Now I know where everyone goes for the winter." Hilarion weakly joked.

"They must be inside." Estelle said.

The horses soon walked them to the doors before stopping which meant that it was time to get off.

"Thank you for getting us here," Kristyn told the guys. "The rest is up to us now."

"Don't go. Think this over, please," Hilarion told her. "We could be so happy. I mean, we've got 15 years ahead of us."

"She isn't marrying you guys!" Lee glared in annoyance.

"She's not even old enough to marry yet!" Estelle told them.

"Well... At least let us help." Hilarion replied.

"Yes, we're all in this together." Albercht added.

"That sounds fair to me." Estelle said.

"You sure?" Lee asked Estelle.

"Why not?" Estelle replied. "They actually helped us this time."

"Alright." Lee said.

"You can help as long as you promise not to be annoying." Estelle warned the two men.

"That goes double for me." Hailey said.

"We won't." Hilarion and Albercht replied.

"Better not be." Estelle nodded firmly in a way that could rival Rarity on a bad day.

* * *

They began to go into the castle.

"Man, it's colder than my grandma's house in here." Lee shuddered.

"It's dark and creepy, but nothing I can't handle." Estelle said, trying to be brave.

"It sure is cold." Hailey shivered.

They came into a dark room and suddenly, spotlights shined down and one of them shined down on two throes to those of The Snow Queen and Princess Kraehe.

"Where's Ramona?!" Estelle asked.

"People don't call ahead anymore, they just show up out of nowhere," The Snow Queen smirked. "Oh, and you've brought friends."

"And as well as my prince." Princess Kraehe added.

"Oh, and look at you, with a house full, and here we are barging in," Albercht laughed nervously. "Where are our manners? Another time perhaps?"

"So you're the ones who've been changing the stories, not following directions," The Snow Queen glared towards Kristyn and Estelle. "Well, dears, you're just in time for the show."

"Show? What show?" Hailey asked.

The Snow Queen smirked as another spotlight shined down on Ramona who was dressed differently now while frozen in place.

"Ramona..." Lee and the girls muttered.

"What do you think, Giselle?" Princess Kraehe smirked. "Or might I say... Odette? Not so bad, am I right, Princess Tutu?"

"She doesn't belong here, please, just let her go." Estelle begged.

"Tut, tut. Don't be jealous. It'll be your turn soon enough," The Snow Queen smirked. "I've taught her the correct way to do a pirouette. She takes direction perfectly."

Classical music soon played as Ramona began to dance against her will.

"And now... For my prince to join me..." Princess Kraehe smirked as she set her eyes onto Lee.

"Not happening." Lee told her.

"It will..." Princess Kraehe locked her crimson eyes into his. "The Snow Queen said you will be mine... You don't deserve Princess Tutu."

"Yes, I do, I love her with all my heart," Lee told her as he closed his eyes. "Nice try trying to hypnotize me."

"Big mistake." Princess Kraehe glowered.

"And I suppose you're going to stop me?" Lee smirked smugly. "Not if my eyes are closed and I can still use my other senses."

Princess Kraehe growled to him.

"Growl all you want, you can't top that I've outsmarted you." Lee smirked.

"Clever prince." Princess Kraehe glared.

" _My_ prince..." Estelle said before tackling Princess Kraehe again.

"Why, Princess Tutu, you're so forceful these days." Princess Kraehe replied.

"I have to when you are trying to steal my true love!" Estelle glared.

"Let go of Ramona!" Hailey told the Snow Queen.

"She's fine... She loves to dance anyway... Maybe you'd like to join her?" The Snow Queen smirked.

"Erm... I'm not much of a dancer." Hailey muttered to that.

"And besides you're controlling her dancing!" Lee told her while his eyes were closed.

"But it is what I want, there is one way to dance these steps," The Snow Queen smirked. "My way."

"STOP!" Kristyn and Estelle cried out.

The Snow Queen grinned and she soon made Ramona stop dancing as the music also stopped.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, my queen?" Princess Kraehe smirked.

"Oh, you have a fiendish plan, my dear?" The Snow Queen smirked back.

"We make them dance the dances that are the way they are supposed to dance for Giselle or Odette, she will do The Snow Queen Dance, and Princess Tutu will do the dance she was meant to do from the beginning." Princess Kraehe smirked.

"Ah... You are such a brilliant child!" The Snow Queen smirked back in satisfaction.

"So, shall we?" Princess Kraehe smirked back.

"Yes, we shall." The Snow Queen smirked with a nod.

"You wouldn't dare!" Estelle pouted, both angry and upset.

"You wanna try and stop us?" Princess Kraehe smirked. "Let's see what we can do from here, eh, Princess Tutu?"

The Snow Queen and Princess Kraehe soon used their dark magic on Kristyn and Estelle.

"Estelle!" Lee cried out for his girlfriend.

The Snow Queen soon laughed with a wicked smirk. "And now, it's your turn~"

"Let the show begin." Princess Kraehe smirked.

* * *

The spotlight shined down on Kristyn and Estelle as they began to dance.

"Oh, Kristyn..." Hailey frowned for her best friend.

The Snow Queen waved her hand around to the rhythm of the song and the girls dancing. Princess Kraehe began to enjoy watching the two girls dancing against their will.

 _'This reminds me of a story Tommy and Tammy's mom taught me once.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

But soon enough, Kristyn and Estelle started to dance their own way. Lee soon took a look to make sure Estelle was doing okay.

"Let them go!" Hilarion called out.

The Snow Queen soon used her powers to dispose of Hilarion and Albercht.

"You shall not win, Princess Tutu." Princess Kraehe said.

 _'We'll see about that.'_ Estelle thought to herself with a smirk as she danced with Kristyn.

This seemed to increase both the Snow Queen and Princess Kraehe's anger by the minute, and where each time they started to dance their own way, the Snow Queen and Princess Kraehe tried to take control again.

"Huh... I wonder how that happened?" Hailey muttered. "There's no scientific way to explain it."

"It's magic." Lee replied.

"But... Magic isn't real...?" Hailey blinked.

"Oh, you smart people." Lee rolled his eyes to that.

"Stop that! There is only one way to tell these stories!" The Snow Queen and Princess Kraehe told Kristyn and Estelle.

"Well, I happen to know a Story Keeper, and this story is going to have a happy ending!" Estelle soon retorted out loud.

"Plus there's more than one way to tell these stories." Kristyn added.

" **NO! THERE IS ONLY _ONE_ WAY!**" The Snow Queen yelled out of fury.

"Keep going!" Estelle and Kristyn told each other as they continued, much to her frustration.

And where the Snow Queen and Princess Kraehe soon used every last ounce of magic they had to control the two girls.

"Give up, both of you!" Lee mocked. "You can't match the power of my girlfriend and her new friend when it comes to dancing!"

A glow cast upon Estelle and Kristyn and they seemed to change, but they continued to dance circles around the Snow Queen and Princess Kraehe. This was then defeat of both the evil queen and the evil princess.

"I'll get you again, Princess Tutu, **SOMEDAY!** " Princess Kraehe glared as she left with the Snow Queen.

"Goodbye." Lee smirked as Princess Kraehe soon left with the Snow Queen.

* * *

Kristyn soon panted as she and Estelle finished and she sat down to take it easy on her legs right now.

"Whew! That was a lot of dancing." Estelle sighed.

"Take a break, guys, I think you've earned it." Hailey told them.

The room seemed to lighten up as if the sun had shone for the first time in centuries in an old place like this. Everyone that had been frozen were soon thawed.

"Perhaps _you_ should marry her." Albercht said to Hilarion.

"Giselle _did_ wanna milk a cow _her_ way." Hilarion replied.

"Seriously, you guys?" Lee complained to them.

"Ugh... My head..." Ramona groaned as she soon woke up.

"You're finally awake." Hailey smiled.

"What happened?" Ramona asked.

"Estelle and Kristyn just defeated the Snow Queen and Princess Kraehe." Lee said.

"Everything's okay now." Kristyn smiled to the girl.

Ramona soon stood up and hugged them both out of thanks.

"Ready to take those shoes off now?" Lee asked Kristyn.

Kristyn simply nodded and turned to the two men. "Thank you so much, both of you, for all your help." she then smiled, even if they both fought over who was going to marry her.

"Yeah, you two really helped out." Estelle added.

"Here, a little memento," Albercht smiled, handing over his coin. "It's two-headed."

"Uh, thank you." Kristyn replied.

"Take the bucket!" Hilarion added, handing a bucket to the girls. "It's yours!"

"He's not wrong." Estelle said.

"I think I'll miss you most of all, Hilarion." Kristyn smiled as she accepted the bucket.

The two shared a brief hug as it was now time to go.

"I'll miss you too." Hilarion told her.

"So, are you ready?" Estelle asked Kristyn.

"What am I, imitation foie gras?" Albercht pouted.

"We'll miss you too, Albercht." Estelle rolled her eyes.

Kristyn began to take off the shoes as this was goodbye, and where Estelle did the same. Magical dust and sparkles then surrounded them to take them away from the Ballet World and back to where they were before.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay... Okay, did we just...?" Hailey began before having a spasm over what had just happened, overreacting a little weirdly which made Lee chuckle a little.

"Yes... I think we did..." Kristyn replied before setting the pink shoes down on the table.

"Luckily that only happens once and a while." Estelle said.

"That wasn't so bad..." Ramona said. "I'm not sure if I want more adventures though."

"It takes some getting used to." Lee reassured her.

"You sound like you've been through a lot." Ramona said.

"More than you know." Lee whispered since he was also a spy for W.O.O.H.P, but that was another story.

"Trust me, Ramona, the adventurous life sure is something." Estelle told her new friend.

Tara was soon seen coming in the room.

"Tara." Ramona greeted.

"There you are! I have been looking all over for you," Tara replied as she had shoes for Kristyn. "You're a size five, right? Well, I brought you these. They're from last season. I wasn't gonna use them anyway."

Estelle was surprised to see Tara being nice.

"Break a leg." Tara smiled before leaving.

"That was... Nice..." Estelle replied to the girl.

"Yeah." Ramona added.

"There you are." Madame Katerina said as she walked over.

"Hello, Madame Katerina." Lee greeted.

"We've been looking all over for you." Madame Katerina told them.

"Really?" Ramona asked.

"Madame Katerina, the shoes... Did I...? Did we...?" Kristyn stammered from shock.

"Why, I don't know about that, but I do know, Kristyn, that it's your turn for the showcase in 15 minutes," Madame Katerina replied. "Hailey, please help her into her costume."

 _'15 minutes? Huh, guess time_ did _continue while we were on that adventure.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"I thought time didn't pass in adventures." Lee said to Estelle.

"I guess it did this time." Estelle shrugged to him.

Hailey soon went with Kristyn to get her in costume, but she had some special ideas to make it even better, and where everyone would be amazed.

* * *

Everyone then began to get ready in their own way.

"Oh, I hope I can do this." The blonde girl said.

"You must be Holly." Estelle said.

" _Hannah_." The blonde girl corrected.

"Oh, Hannah, right, sorry." Estelle replied with a small smile.

"It's okay," Hannah said. "Madame Natasha gets my name wrong sometimes too."

"I'm sure you're going to be a wonderful dancer," Estelle smiled. "I mean, nobody's perfect, even if Madame Natasha likes to think differently. You remind me so much of an old friend of mine."

"Really?" Hannah smiled back.

"Oh, yes," Estelle smiled. "She had the coolest big sister to help her through any trouble... I miss her a lot since we moved, but I know she's having her own fun."

"You really think I can do it?" Hannah asked.

"Of course," Estelle smiled. "Don't worry about being perfect or not, just be yourself."

"Okay." Hannah smiled back.

Estelle soon hugged Hannah with a smile. Hannah smiled back as she hugged back the older girl.

"You don't think I'll freeze out there in front of everybody, do you?" Hannah asked.

"I know you won't. Just have fun." Estelle smiled, though that reminded her of Kelly when they did the Nutcracker Suite together.

Hannah hugged Estelle one last time and soon went off. Estelle smiled as she then stood straight up and went to get herself ready, which was basically getting her Princess Tutu outfit on. Ramona took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself about dancing in front of other people, she loved to dance almost as much as Estelle did, but with other people staring at her, it always felt awkward.

"You okay?" Estelle asked her after getting ready.

"I guess I can do this..." Ramona said. "I love dancing, but with people watching me, it just feels different. One time, Jackson and I were at a school dance, but I was the only one dancing, and everyone then left to go to the popular kid's party instead."

"Yikes." Estelle said.

"It was a little humiliating." Ramona frowned.

"Well the important to dancing is to have fun." Estelle said.

"My mom tries to tell me that." Ramona replied.

"Well, you should listen to her." Estelle said.

"Even if she embarrasses me sometimes?" Ramona asked.

"My mom embarrasses me and my brothers sometimes too, but she can still give great advice." Estelle smiled.

Ramona paused and then smiled. "Yeah... I guess that's true for most moms."

"They may embarrass us at times, but they love us." Estelle smiled back.

"Yeah..." Ramona replied. "Plus it feels like I have more than one mom with DJ and Stephanie in the house with us. Also, sometimes their parents and uncles come over."

"I've heard quite the funny stories about Joey." Estelle smiled to that.

"Yeah, he can be funny." Ramona smiled back.

"The last story I remember hearing from my dad and Aunt Jessica is that time that Jesse and Becky got married." Estelle said.

"Yeah, they visit a lot," Ramona smiled. "They're also hoping to maybe having another baby someday since the twins are grown up."

"Aw." Estelle smiled back.

Ramona soon suddenly hugged Estelle.

"Hey, what's this for?" Estelle smiled in the hug.

"For being a very good friend, and not just to me..." Ramona smiled back. "It's tough making girl friends at this age."

"I always try my best." Estelle smiled back

Ramona smiled as she felt a closeness with Estelle now, and since their families seemed to know each other, it seemed likely that they would meet up again in the near future.

* * *

Eventually, everyone was meeting up in costume as it was about time for the show to start.

"Well, this is it." Estelle told herself.

"There sure are a lot of people." Lee said.

"You said it... But nothing I can't handle." Estelle replied.

"So brave, how do you do it?" Lee smiled to that.

"Well, I've been dancing a long time," Estelle replied. "I just usually think of the dances I used to do with Barbie and Kelly. Those were a lot of fun."

"Sounds like it." Lee said.

"Barbie is simply amazing," Estelle smiled. "She can do just about anything."

"Really?" Lee asked.

"Really, really," Estelle smiled. "Oh, Lee, the times Akito, Vincent, Felicity, and I spent with Barbie were just amazing!"

"They must have been." Lee smiled back.

"They really were..." Estelle smiled. "Maybe someday you can meet Barbie and her other sisters."

"I think I'd like that, Estelle." Lee smiled back.

* * *

Soon enough, it was time for Kristyn's performance.

"Here it goes." Estelle said with a deep breath before smiling.

The ballet scouts were shown in the audience as they began to watch the show.

"You think I can do this?" Kristyn smiled.

"I know you can," Estelle smiled back to her new friend. "Just dance in your very own way."

"You're a really great friend, Estelle." Kristyn smiled as she hugged the girl.

Estelle smiled back and hugged Kristyn back as this seemed like the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"Go out there, and make magic." Tara smiled to Kristyn.

"You're gonna knock 'em dead." Dillon added as he hugged her.

"Metaphorically speaking of course." Ramona said.

"Yes, thank you, Ramona." Estelle smiled to the girl.

"Milkmaid finale. Places, please." The stage manager told the students.

"Hey, have fun." Hailey whispered to her best friend.

"I will." Kristyn whispered back before they shared a hug.

 _'I just know that she's going to wow 'em.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

Kristyn soon took her bucket, and the set cow was lowered down from the pulley which began the milkmaid dance.

'I just know that this will be amazing.' Estelle thought to herself.

Kristyn began her dancing which was truly extraordinary in the eyes of the audience and those who were friends of hers.

"She's amazing!" Dillon smiled from backstage.

Tara was even heard cheering for Kristyn. This was quite the surprise as she had never done that before. Estelle and Lee shared quizzical expressions to each other about how Tara had changed since they first ran into her.

"Madame's going to be surprised." Hailey whispered with a chuckle.

Madame Katerina agreed as she also laughed. They were both right as the dance was more than perfect. Estelle and Lee smiled as Kristyn looked happy with her dancing, even if Madame Natasha would probably disagree.

* * *

The dance soon ended and the crowd went wild over Kristyn's performance.

"Knew it would be amazing." Estelle smiled.

"You were right," Lee smiled back before he even cheered himself. "Way to go, Kristyn!"

"You did amazing, Kristyn!" Ramona cheered.

Kristyn smiled to both her friends and the crowd, who gave her a standing ovation.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Dillon smiled as he came up to Kristyn and hugged her.

Estelle and Ramona could already tell those two were meant to be.

"Do you think that-" Estelle began.

"Kristyn and Dillon would be happy together?" Ramona asked.

"Yeah..." Estelle smiled.

"Yeah, I really think so too." Ramona smiled back.

"They remind me of Barbie and Ken." Estelle smiled back.

"Ken is Barbie's boyfriend, right?" Lee asked.

"Yep!" Estelle smiled. "Ken was also the camp counselor for the boys when we went to summer camp once. That was when I had a Swan Lake adventure, and not only that, but we got to meet the Care Bears."

"They're real?" Ramona asked, referring to the Care Bears.

"Oh, yes," Estelle replied. "My dad told me that he and my Aunt Cherry met them once."

"Whoa." Ramona smiled.

Estelle smiled back as this was another beautiful friendship beginning. Dillon soon brought Kristyn out as she smiled and curtsied to the crowd. Estelle and Ramona were happy for Kristyn. Kristyn soon ran backstage, and took Hailey's hands to bring her and the others out onto the center stage. Estelle giggled to that and soon curtsied while balancing on one leg like Angelina Ballerina sometimes did in her books. Lee began to bow to the crowd.

* * *

Eventually after the showcase, the dancers met backstage and some of them were given flowers for their performances. The two scouts then met backstage with them.

"Nicely done, Kristyn." Tara smiled sincerely.

"You too, Tara." Kristyn smiled back before they shared a hug.

Ramona was surprised to see the two of them hugging.

"You changed a bit." Estelle said.

"I guess I was a bit selfish when we first met, I'm sorry." Tara replied.

"Your first impression was a bit selfish, but it's nice to know that you're a nice person." Ramona said.

"I guess I was just showing off for my dad." Tara replied.

"You mean the guy that was here earlier?" Lee asked.

"Yes, that was my father," Tara replied. "He comes to all of my rehearsals."

"That explains it." Estelle smiled.

They soon heard Tara's father as he came over with the ballet scouts along with Madame Natasha.

"Then when she was 12, we actually moved to France for a year, so Tara could dance," Mr. Pennington said as they walked backstage, though he seemed to ramble. "That's where she learned French dance. So-"

"Ladies and gentlemen, the International Ballet Company offers the roles of Giselle and Albrecht to Dillon Matthews and Tara Pennington!" Madame Natasha announced as she cut him off.

 _'No surprise there.'_ Lee thought to himself.

Everyone clapped and cheered for the two as Tara then came to hug Dillon.

"But what's even more exciting, are these new dance voices you've been hiding from us," One of the scouts smiled to Madame Natasha. "Where are Kristyn and Estelle?"

Lee just knew that Kristyn and Estelle's dancing moves wouldn't go unnoticed.

"Right here." Hailey said as she brought Kristyn and Estelle over.

"I've been searching for something new, and I didn't know what it was," The ballet scout smiled to the girls. "And now I know it was you two."

"Um, what you saw tonight was utterly-" Madame Natasha began.

"Utterly unexpected, inspired, and the best dancing I've seen in years," The other ballet scout replied. "They took everything that came before it, and gave it back to us fresh."

"That's what this school thrives for, right, Madame Natasha?" Ramona winked at the woman in charge.

"Erm... Right... I mean, that's Kristyn," Madame Natasha smiled nervously. "Always giving us something new."

"Now I've been planning a new ballet, and I want to build it around you and your ideas." One of the ballet scouts told Estelle and Kristyn.

Estelle was happy to hear this. Kristyn gasped as she looked very delighted like this was a dream come true for her.

"And we're going to need these dresses!" The ballet scout smiled.

"We won't forget the dresses." Hailey replied.

"Natasha, well done," One of the ballet scouts told the headmistress. "Keep the talent coming."

"Oh, trust me, sir, she will." Ramona said.

The ballet scouts smiled as they soon took their leave.

"Miss Faraday, Miss Fudo, I owe you both an apology." Madame Natasha said to Kristyn and Estelle.

"For what?" Estelle asked.

"I see that I was trying to turn you both into other Taras, but what I really needed was the first Kristyn and Estelle." Madame Natasha said.

This made both of the girls smile.

"Class starts tomorrow promptly at 9:30," Madame Natasha told her students before leaving. "And please bring your good ideas."

Estelle was happy to hear about that.

"Congrats on the Albrecht role, Dillon." Kristyn smiled.

"Yeah, you must be really proud of yourself." Ramona added.

"Thanks, but I always thought of myself more as a Hilarion," Dillon smiled back. "Albrecht's kind of a jerk."

"And he and Hilarion end up being good friends in the end," Kristyn added before she realized what she said. "Um... Am I right, Hailey?"

"Uh, who's hungry?" Hailey smiled nervously.

"I know I am." Ramona said.

"Mazzacco Tacos in an hour?" Dillon suggested.

"I'm there." Kristyn smiled to that.

"Same here." Lee smiled back.

Madame Katerina was soon seen.

"Uh, you want some help, ma'am?" Estelle asked with a smile.

"Oh, not at all," Madame Katerina smiled back. "You kids go on ahead. I'm just tidying up."

"And putting away the magic pink shoes you gave Kristyn?" Estelle whispered to her.

"Why, yes, of course, with the others." Madame Katerina whispered back like she knew about the pink shoes being magic.

"Others?" Estelle whispered, confused.

Madame Katerina soon walked off. Estelle then secretly followed the woman.

* * *

Madame Katerina opened a closet and soon set the pink shoes down with the other pairs as they sparkled magically, but they didn't transport her anywhere. Estelle soon saw all of the pairs of magic shoes.

Madame Katerina as she then closed the doors on the pink shoes. "I'll take it that you were given some of these shoes when you were younger?" she then asked.

"Oh!" Estelle gasped as she was exposed like that. "Yes, ma'am."

"That explains how you know about them." Madame Katerina smiled.

"Yes, ma'am," Estelle smiled back. "When I was in a dance class with my old friends Barbie and Kelly, I was given the shoes, and I was transported into the story of The Nutcracker Suite."

"Amazing." Madame Katerina smiled.

"Did you deliver ballet shoes to a Barbara Millicent Roberts?" Estelle asked.

"Ah, yes, that name sounds familiar," Madame Katerina replied. "I was unable to deliver them myself, so I had sent someone to carry out the favor for me. That was a long time ago, but I remember it well."

"Well, thank you." Estelle smiled.

"You're very welcome, my dear," Madame Katerina smiled back. "I just know you were born with the gift of dance."

"So my mother has told me," Estelle smiled. "Though my mother was a tomboy growing up, she did had a skill in ballet, and so did her own mother before her. I guess it's a family instinct."

"I suppose so." Madame Katerina smiled back.

"You ever dance?" Estelle asked her.

"Not for many, many years." Madame Katerina smiled to her.

"For about how many years?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, it's just been so long since I last danced." Madame Katerina said.

"You should try it again sometime," Estelle smiled. "I could never get enough of dancing. Why, I'd probably dance as a baby if I knew how to stand up by then."

"I'm pretty sure you would." Madame Katerina giggled.

Estelle smiled and lightly giggled with Madame Katerina as they shared a bond.

"You seem to really like Princess Tutu." Madame Katerina said to her.

"That's because I _am_ her." Estelle said.

"I... I'm sorry?" Madame Katerina asked. "What do you mean?"

" _I'm_ Princess Tutu..." Estelle said like it was obvious.

"Hmm... Is that a fact?" Madame Katerina replied.

"It is, because I've been able to help return different people's emotion's they've lost." Estelle said.

"That's quite interesting," Madame Katerina replied. "You sound like you have an exciting life, Estelle."

"I sure do." Estelle smiled.

"I hope you have fun in this academy too." Madame Katerina said.

"I know I will... Thank you." Estelle beamed happily.

"You're quite welcome." Madame Katerina smiled.

Estelle smiled back and soon hugged the woman before walking off. "I better get going."

"All right, Estelle, you have fun now." Madame Katerina smiled.

"I will." Estelle smiled back.

Madame Katerina then went back to work as Estelle went to join her new friends for dinner.

The End


End file.
